Collide
by Bruna S
Summary: LONGFIC, NC-17! Ele é um monstro. Ela é uma simples mulher sem memória. Quando essas duas vidas colidem é difícil conter o desejo... E o amor que se sucederá dele. RESUMO COMPLETO NA FIC.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Collide

**Autora:** Bruna Santana.

**Shipper:** Edward&Bella

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemon

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Resumo:** Edward Cullen vivia uma existência vazia e fria, desde uma tragédia que lhe acometeu há muito tempo.  
Separado de tudo aquilo que amava e, decidido a viver como um monstro, ele se depara com uma jovem sem memória que parece ter o sabor mais delicioso do mundo.  
Movido pela curiosidade e pelo desejo, Edward descobre que Isabella Swan não é só a mulher mais fantástica que conheceu.  
Ela é também a mulher de sua vida e, o mistério que a envolve, o leva a reviver tudo aquilo que ele queria esquecer...  
Mas agora há uma coisa diferente.  
Ele ama Isabella. E o amor, às vezes, muda aquilo que pensávamos ser imutável.

**Observações:**

~ Edward não lê mentes.  
~ Excluindo o Edward, os outros Cullen não aparecem no começo da fanfic.  
~ Edward não é vegetariano, pelo menos no princípio.  
~ POV tanto do Edward quanto da Bella. 

*******

Prólogo

_Edward POV_

Eu nunca pensei muito sobre como eu iria morrer. Na verdade, nesses últimos dias, o destino havia me dado uma nova oportunidade de _viver_. A felicidade, causada apenas por uma única pessoa, me deixara em constante estado de ilusão e torpor.

Seria estranho dizer que eu havia recobrado meus sentidos humanos, mas era verdade. Isabella Swan, meu anjo particular, havia simplesmente me devolvido tudo aquilo que eu perdi com o passar dos anos.

Mas era ela, também, quem estava me matando. Cada segundo em que ela estava longe de mim, cada simples movimentar do ponteiro do relógio, me fazia morrer um pouco mais.

Isabella, meu anjo e meu demônio. Meu mais singelo amor, minha mais singela perdição.

E agora, estava tudo acabado.

Porque Bella fora embora. Ela me deixara sem mais explicações. Meu lindo e doce amor, assim como havia aparecido em minha vida – misteriosamente - desaparecera.  
Será que isso era um sinal? Um propósito maior?

Aspirei profundamente o ar, impregnado com seu cheiro delicioso, e me deixei cair sobre a cama.

Que tipo de homem era eu? Que tipo de idiota eu era, que não conseguia nem ficar com a mulher que amava?

Dessa vez, porém, a dor era maior. Dilacerava meu peito e cravava uma faca em minhas entranhas.

Isabella... Por que comigo?  
Será que ela se cansara? Será que, finalmente, havia acordado?

Fechei os olhos com indiferença, sem mais forças para me lamentar. E então, caí na escuridão que me preenchia.

Isabella...

Anjo.

Volte, volte para mim.

*******

**N/A - **COMENTEM! Prólogo pequenininho pra vocês! :D


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Edward POV_

Segurei a mulher em meus braços com força. Seus olhos se arregalaram de terror e eu sorri, sabendo que era _eu_ quem causava isso a ela.  
A mulher não era feia. Tinha os cabelos ruivos lisos, que caiam curtos e repicados sobre seu rosto bronzeado. Seu nariz era reto, um pouco desproporcional ao resto de seu rosto e, mesmo assim, bonito.

Quando meus dentes penetraram a pele de seu pescoço, não foi com prazer que o fiz, porém. Na verdade, matar não era minha principal prioridade, por assim dizer. Mas desde que Tanya se fora, levando meu coração morto embora, as cosias pioraram.

Sim, eu era um cara mau. Mas a pessoa que a levara de mim também era, certo? Agora eu tinha que aproveitar.  
O sangue animal nunca substituiu o humano. Antes, com muito esforço, eu podia me controlar. Agora, no entanto, era quase impossível não caçar quando eu estava com sede.

O doce sabor humano era o que, tragicamente, me mantinha vivo. Pensei em me matar, sim. Mas do que adiantaria?

Eu iria para o inferno – se é que esse lugar existe. Provavelmente, o demônio teria medo de mim e, sem sombra de dúvidas, deixaria-me tomar seu lugar. Mas, por mais que eu tentasse, Tanya nunca voltaria pra mim.

Eu não tinha absoluta certeza de que ela estava morta. Depois de usada, certamente estaria, mas essa não era uma garantia que eu tinha.

Se eu me matasse, então, nunca saberia a verdade.

Sorri mais uma vez para a mulher em meus braços, e apreciei a última batida de seu coração, sugando o resto do sangue de seu corpo.

Hmm... Era saboroso. Era como um néctar dos deuses e, mesmo assim, ainda faltava algo.  
Se eu fosse um humano – certamente - sentiria falta de algum tempero. No meu caso, porém, eu sentia falta de algo que eu nem sabia o que era.

E era sempre assim. Nenhum alimento meu parecia me satisfazer totalmente. A queimação em minha garganta parava, mas a ânsia por mais não.

Não que isso fosse um problema. Eu conseguia me controlar muito bem, mas... Era prazeroso atacar e matar.  
Descontar minha raiva, admito, não era forma mais justa de fazer as coisas, já que eu já fui um vampiro "vegetariano" antes.

Mas o que é justo nesse mundo, huh?

Suspirei, e larguei o corpo da mulher – ou o que sobrou dele – no chão. Não me importei em escondê-lo; ia ser legal observar os noticiários sobre a morte dela e depois, saber que nunca prenderiam o culpado.

Cruel de minha parte, eu sei. Mas foi a vida – ou morte, dependendo do ponto de vista – quem me fez assim.

A vida, com todas suas surpresas e brincadeiras de mau gosto, fez com que eu perdesse tudo o que era mais valioso pra mim.  
Até mesmo minha família – que eu tanto prezava – se afastou de mim e me abandonou, quando percebeu o monstro que eu estava me tornado.

E tudo isso por causa de uma única mulher. Por causa de uma _puta_ que me enlouqueceu com seus poderes.

Não. A culpa não era minha. A culpa era _dela_.

E o pior de tudo isso? É que eu não me importava. Sinceramente, ser _mau_ não era tão ruim assim.  
Ser mau era só uma forma de me autojulgar. De reprimir a dor, causando dor nos outros.

Limpei um filete de sangue que escorria de minha boca e então, comecei a correr.  
Meus passos ecoaram silenciosos pelas ruas de Nova Orleans, e eu aproveitei esse momento de paz.  
Era bom quando o vento batia em meu rosto; me relaxava um pouco.

Deixei-me fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e, quando os abri de novo, aspirei o ar profundamente.

Quando o aroma penetrou meus pulmões, tive certeza que demônio tinha resolvido me buscar aqui na terra.

Não era qualquer aroma. Não era qualquer cheiro. Era absurdamente _delicioso_.

Todos os meus instintos se aguçaram, e eu apertei bem meu maxilar, tentando conter o ataque.

Que criatura era aquela que tinha um cheiro tão pecaminoso? Que tipo de humano seria aquele, que teria esse odor dos deuses, essa armadilha a minha já frágil estabilidade?

Era impossível saber. Acelerei meus passos – a curiosidade se sobrepondo ao desejo – e percebi, ironicamente, que a criatura estava próxima à minha casa.

Sim, eu tinha uma residência fixa.

Ficava no interior de Nova Orleans e todos os humanos a chamavam de "casarão mal assombrado", porque ninguém tinha coragem de se aproximar…

Não que houvesse caixões, teias de aranha e calabouços. Minha casa era a única coisa que eu ainda conservava, talvez para passar o tempo.

E agora, ainda por cima, o _cheiro_ estava muito próximo de lá.

Prendi o ar em meus pulmões, porque não seria legal atacar de cara essa _tentação_.

Na verdade, isso era divertido. Como um jogo.

Senti a excitação se bombear em minhas veias, e repuxei os lábio em um sorriso sarcástico. Hmm...

Agora, faltava pouco.  
Depois de aproximadamente meio segundo, eu parei em frente à minha casa.  
E para minha surpresa, uma moça estava estirada no chão, inconsciente.

A vontade de sugar todo seu sangue foi tão grande, tão _intensa_, que eu quase sucumbi e me atirei em cima dela. Normalmente era isso que eu faria.

Mas eu não estava com sede. Vontade, sim. Mas não sede.

Mesmo sendo quase impossível me controlar em frente à tão incrível odor, eu gostei dessa tortura.  
Sim... A queimação extrema na garganta chegava a ser confortável; uma forma maravilhosa de autoflagelar.

Lancei outro olhar à garota no chão e sorri.

Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos sujos de terra. Sua pele – quase tão pálida quanto a minha – estava arranhada e marcada. Seus lábios eram cheios e vermelhos e, seus olhos, impossíveis de ver a cor.

Ela não era bonita. Tinha, no entanto, uma espécie de encanto que eu não atribuía ao cheiro. Mesmo machucada ela parecia uma pintura; frágil, pequena, misteriosa.

_Ataque-a!_, minha mente ordenou. Senti minha garganta se fechar e, com cuidado, dei um passo a frente.

Não havia cheiro melhor que o dela. O aroma era encantador; parecia me enfeitiçar a cada inspiração, me mantendo preso em um lugar obscuro e vertiginoso.

_Vamos! Você precisa do sangue dela..._!

Mais uma vez ignorei a voz chata em minha mente e me aproximei, com medo dela desaparecer quando eu a tocasse.

Sua respiração era lenta; quase nula. Sua pele dava a impressão de ser seda, tão macia, tão frágil...

Senti minha boca se encher de água e me abaixei ao seu lado. Aspirei o ar com força; seu cheiro impregnado em cada átomo...

Por que não a matei?

Essa era uma pergunta muito boa. Com cuidado, tomei-a em meus braços e prendi o ar em meus pulmões. Seu cheiro ficou preso ali, e eu a encarei mais uma vez.

Que enigma se escondia por trás dessa moça? Será mesmo que o demônio a mandara para me infernizar?  
Era bem possível, já que eu era um monstro.

Aquela garota não merecia o destino que teria. Na verdade, mesmo que eu não a mordesse agora, uma hora eu o faria.  
Seu cheiro de morangos era encantador e seu sangue parecia _cantar_ pra mim.

Encarei sua face de boneca novamente e, com cuidado, entrei com ela em minha casa. Atravessei o jardim com rapidez, ignorando as flores vermelhas que estavam brotando do chão.

Normalmente era legal ficar observando as flores. Com um simples tocar eu podia matá-las; era irônico que elas demorassem tanto para florescer.  
Pobres idiotas flores que viviam apenas de sol e água.

Levei a moça em meus braços para o segundo andar do casarão e adentrei com ela em meu quarto, depositando-a em cima da cama. Não que eu precisasse de uma cama para dormir, mas eu já estava acostumado com esses objetos humanos em minha vida.

Esses pequenos detalhes eram os únicos vestígios que eu ainda tinha da vida com minha família. Meus pais, meus irmãos... Eu sentia a falta deles, mas eu não _merecia_ voltar.

A escolha de afastá-los fora minha; eles eram bons demais para ter um monstro como eu dentro da família.

E a pior parte disso era que se eu voltasse e pedisse perdão, todos me receberiam de braços abertos. Mas eu já estava cansado.

A renúncia que eu fizera a meu clã, fora uma decisão pensada com cuidado. A vida selvagem se encaixava muito melhor no que sobrara de minha alma.

E agora, por algum motivo, eu estava deixando de atacar a humana mais saborosa que eu encontrara, por simples curiosidade.

Revirei os olhos e abri as janelas, deixando o sol se infiltrar por elas. Não me queimei, ou nada _desse_ tipo. Minha pele, no entanto, reluziu a ponto de parecer que milhões de diamantes estavam cravados nela.

Eu tinha sorte. Não fazia muito sol em Nova Orleans então, poderia aproveitar os dias nublados sem medo de ser descoberto por algum humano qualquer. Apenas o sol _forte_ tornava minha pele reluzente; como sol de hoje, por exemplo.

Quando o sol estava fraco, minha pele parecia mais aparente, mas nada que fizesse os humanos desconfiarem que eu era um vampiro psicopata... Ou algo do tipo.

A verdade, é que nem isso me importava mais.

Soltei o ar que estava preso em meus pulmões e caminhei até a janela, para respirar ar puro. Dessa vez, a queimação veio mais fraca e eu agradeci aos céus por isso.

Eu queria _conhecer_ meu alimento, antes de comê-lo. Masoquismo era um dos meus maiores prazeres, por incrível que pareça.  
A vida de _príncipe encantado_ me entediara faz tempo. Eu já estava acostumado, agora, a ter esse papel de vilão na vida das pessoas.

Encarei novamente a mulher em cima da cama e arqueei uma sobrancelha quando percebi algo sob sua blusa. Algo que eu não tinha percebido antes.

Decidi, no entanto, não me aproximar. Já era perigoso demais meus instintos me jogarem pra cima dela. Imagine então _tocá-la_ mais uma vez.

Minha diabinha particular. Quem será que a tinha machucado?

Fiquei surpreso comigo mesmo por querer espancar quem a machucara. A _Diabinha_ era só minha. Ninguém tinha o direito de fazer nada com ela já que, estupidamente, ela parara em frente a minha casa.

Agora aquela mulher era _minha_. Quem ousasse tocá-la não viveria por muito mais tempo. Pena que, quando eu resolvesse bebê-la, ela fosse morrer tão cedo. Seu sabor seria pra mim o alimento que eu esperei por toda a minha existência.

Aquele sabor que sempre faltara em tudo, eu tinha certeza, estava nela. A Diabinha conseguira ter o tempero que faltava.  
Hm... E ainda por cima tinha uma beleza incrivelmente _pura_ para os dias atuais.

Realmente... Só o demônio poderia mandar alguém tão tentador em _tudo_ para esse lugar de maldades que era a Terra.

Revirei os olhos e deixei-a sozinha no quarto.

Agora, era só esperar que a noite caísse para que eu pudesse conhecê-la. Quem sabe até quando poderia me segurar para não a mordê-la?

Hmm... Esse jogo era incrivelmente agradável.

Soltei uma risada sombria e me encaminhei para o salão de música. Nada como tocar um pouco, para me deixar relaxado.

Essa história de _presa_ e _predador_ era muito engraçada.  
Muito, muito mesmo.

*******

Não sei bem por quanto tempo ela ficou desacordada. Mas a noite já despontava no horizonte quando eu a ouvi se remexer no andar de cima.  
Seu cheiro parecia mais forte a cada segundo e, apenas sua fragrância doce, já me deixava com a sensação do _êxtase_ que eu experimentaria ao prová-la.

Sorri internamente e percebi que seus movimentos ficaram um pouco mais fortes.

- _Ai, merda._ – Foi a primeira vez que ouvi sua voz.

Minha super-capacidade auditiva era uma dádiva, ainda mais quando um ser humano tinha um voz como a dela: Doce, suave e melodiosa – como se ela mesma fosse uma vampira e não uma reles mortal; frágil em sua patética existência.

Mesmo com o xingamento e com o tom indignado sua voz me fez sentir um arrepio, que percorreu lentamente toda minha coluna. O veneno bombeou com mais força em meus dentes e, silenciosamente, comecei a subir as escadas que me levariam até o _paraíso_.

Prendi o ar antes de chegar ao quarto, para que não precisasse respirar o odor que estaria impregnado em cada canto daquele aposento. Eu queria mantê-la mais algumas horas vivas, para que eu pudesse me deliciar com o bater forte de seu coração... E com sua voz extraordinária.

Ah. Quantas qualidades em uma única mulher.

Arqueei meu lábio num sorriso maldoso e, sem que ela percebesse, entrei no quarto sorrateiramente, deixando para trás a porta aberta, de modo que ela se distraísse.

A primeira coisa nova que eu pude reparar nela, foram seus olhos. Olhos castanhos parecem sempre muito comuns, mas nela... Havia alguma coisa diferente.

Talvez porque seus olhos transmitissem _exatamente_ o que ela estava sentindo. Era muito incomum, nos humanos, terem essa expressividade que essa moça tinha no olhar. Era alguma coisa muito perceptível, muito forte... Intenso de mais – como eu já havia dito antes – para uma simples mortal.

Seu coração disparou dentro do peito e ela se encolheu na cama, apavorada.

É. Ela tinha razão de estar com medo. Na verdade, meu auto-controle estava quase acabado, e eu tive que cravar as unhas em minhas próprias mãos, para me impedir de voar em cima dela, e sugar todo seu _delicioso_ sangue.

E mesmo por trás dessa vontade, a curiosidade ainda me matava aos poucos.

- Quem está aí? – Ela perguntou em voz alta, pegando o objeto que eu havia visto mais cedo, de baixo de sua blusa. A surpresa e a confusão se estamparam em seus olhos; eu não consegui entender por quê.

Lentamente, ela folheou o caderninho, mas foi como se não soubesse ler.  
Minhas mãos coçaram, e eu agradeci mentalmente por não estar respirando seu cheiro mais uma vez. Seria horrível matá-la bem _agora_; justamente quando as coisas estavam ficando interessantes.

Automaticamente, ela largou o caderno e levou a mão até uma medalha de prata que estava pendurada em seu pescoço. Suas mãos eram pequenas e bem cuidadas; pareciam, na verdade, porcelana.

A medalha era um relicário, e ela o abriu como se não soubesse seu conteúdo.

- Isabella Swan. – Murmurou.

Será que o nome da minha diabinha era esse? Isabella... Caía-lhe absurdamente bem, mesmo que ela parecesse não saber disso.

- Ah, droga. Quem está aí? – Ela voltou a questionar.

Percebi que seus olhos se mantinham secos; sem nenhuma lágrima – apesar do terror que eles demonstravam.

- Eu preciso de ajuda! – Ela arriscou. Suas mãos seguraram com força o relicário e ela lançou um olhar ansioso ao caderno. – Ah meu Deus... – Sussurrou.

Será que seria muita maldade de minha parte se eu a assustasse? Parecia incrivelmente tentador pra mim, fazê-la ficar com medo. Se esse sentimento já a deixava absurdamente _bela_ eu não queria nem imaginar o que _outros_ sentimentos fariam.

Era arriscado me aproximar. E mesmo assim... Não resisti.  
Aspirei o ar com seu cheiro e deixei-me queimar de desejo por alguns segundos.  
Depois, sem que ela percebesse, voltei para a porta e adentrei o quarto lentamente como se eu fosse realmente um humano.

- Olá... – Falei com a voz baixa, sorrindo maldosamente.

_Isabella_ se encolheu e ofegou, olhando para si mesma e para mim depois. Percebi que ela engoliu em seco e, depois, começou a tremer.  
E então, deliciosamente, suas bochechas se tingiram de rosa – fazendo-me quase avançar para cima dela.

- E-eu... Te conheço? – Questionou me encarando nos olhos.

Poucos humanos tinham a capacidade de encarar por tanto tempo um vampiro nos olhos. Isabella parecia ser uma dessas humanas e, internamente, admirei-me por ter um gosto tão refinado em relação à alimentação.

- Você não tem a capacidade nem de dizer se conhece-me? – Questionei me aproximando.

Só agora as coisas pareciam se encaixar. Será que ela tinha perdido suas memórias? Seria interessante mentir, mas resolvi descobrir mais coisas primeiro.

- Qual é seu nome? – Sussurrei.

- Er... – Ela olhou para os lados, como se tentando arranjar uma forma de escapar. – Isabella.

- E você tem certeza disso... Isabella? – Ela estava tão próxima agora...

Em um milésimo de segundos eu poderia acabar com sua existência e ficar _completamente_ satisfeito por semanas inteiras. Mas Isabella era um mistério. Tudo nela parecia aguçar meu sentido _curioso_ e, desse modo, querer saber mais e mais sobre ela.

Será que ela tinha namorado? Ela, assim como eu – quando fui transformado - parecia ter uns vinte e cinco anos. Quem será que a machucara? Quem fora _capaz_ de tentar mudar – a partir da dor – uma beleza tão pura quanto a dela?

Sim, eu a mataria. Mas eu me responsabilizaria para que ela não sofresse nenhuma alteração física.  
Uma pessoa tão _perfeita_ como ela não deveria ficar feia, ou velha. Isabella...

- Me desculpe. – Ela franziu o cenho e pôs as mãos sobre a cabeça, como se sentisse dor. – Não consigo me lembrar... Não consigo!

Quando seus olhos me fitaram de novo, foi angústia que eu vi neles.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou. – O que quer comigo?

Ela tinha uma sacada rápida. Se fosse outra pessoa, talvez não houvesse percebido que eu era um desconhecido e não seu namorado ou amante.  
Hmm... Cada vez mais, Isabella tornava meu jogo interessante.

- Não seja ingrata. – Falei com a voz fria. – Eu te salvei.

- E por quanto tempo me manterá salva? – Ela perguntou para si mesma, de forma inaudível para meros humanos.

Tive que sorrir de suas palavras. Ela era muito inteligente, muito sagaz.  
Seu coração continuava batendo forte e, eu agradeci mentalmente por ter guardado um par de lentes de contato castanhas.  
Isabella provavelmente tentaria fugir se visse meus olhos vermelhos e isso estragaria toda a diversão. Toda a _excitação_ de tê-la próxima a mim…

O que era mais triste nisso tudo é que mesmo depois de morta, ela ainda continuaria me assombrando. Seu gosto era insubstituível, eu tinha certeza, mesmo nunca tendo o provado antes.

- Hun... – Ela me encarou – Acho que eu tenho que ir embora.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, divertido.

- Tem? Acho que não...

Ela entreabriu os lábios, surpresa, e me lançou um olhar medroso.

- O que você pretende fazer comigo? – Perguntou baixinho.

- Por enquanto, nada. – Sorri de forma forçada, pois o cheiro de seus cabelos me atingiu em cheio. – E a propósito... Me chamo Edward Cullen.

Senti vontade de tocá-la. Mantive-me afastado e enfiei as mãos em meu bolso, surpreso com meu alto-controle.

- Você pode tomar um banho se quiser. – Informei-a. – O banheiro fica nessa porta. – Apontei para a porta adjacente ao quarto.

- Eu... Não tenho roupas. – Seu rosto ficou, novamente, absurdamente corado e eu tive que morder minha língua para não arrancar aquelas bochechas rosadas fora.

- Não se preocupe, Isabella. – Falei. – Eu te arranjo um muda limpa.

Saí do quarto com velocidade, deixando-a confusa para trás.  
Deus!

O que era isso? Como uma simples _estranha_ conseguia me deixar nesse estado patético?

Revirei os olhos e fui até o quarto de hóspedes, onde algumas roupas de Alice ficavam guardadas, pois houve uma época em que ela vinha até minha casa.

Alice era minha irmã mais pura. Ela era uma pequena fadinha hiperativa, e tinha tanta bondade no coração que, quando Tanya me traiu, eu quase sucumbi aos seus apelos.

Não... Não havia nenhum sentimento no mundo que me fizesse parar de amar Alice – ou qualquer pessoa de minha família –, mas eu precisava protegê-los. Mantê-los longe do monstro selvagem em que eu me transformara.

Nós éramos – e eu tinha consciência disso – um dos Clãs mais poderosos do mundo. Quase nenhum vampiro conseguia se manter em um grupo tão grande quanto o nosso.

Mesmo assim, era difícil... Ser vegetariano. Era difícil tentar ser bom quando o único sentimento que lhe aguçava isso, simplesmente morria.

Ah... Tanya era tudo o que eu tinha. Ela preencheu um vazio em minha existência, numa época em que eu quase desistira da felicidade, numa época em que eu havia me contentando em simplesmente existir.

Fora ela quem me trouxera luz. Ela foi meu "tempero" e – por um longo período – a razão da minha existência.  
Agora, pensando bem, era perceptível que meu sentimento não era amor.

O amor – como o amor que eu sinto por minha família – é sempre justo e benevolente. O amor é dar aquilo que não temos; é além de tudo, amar.

O amor verdadeiro não é o sentimento. O amor verdadeiro é a virtude.

O que eu sentia por Tanya era uma obsessão. Cada parte de mim era _completamente_ obcecada por ela; por seus gestos, seus olhos, sua boca, seu caminhar...

Talvez Isabella fosse minha nova obsessão. Em tão pouco tempo, essa frágil e _deliciosamente_ encantadora humana, já deixara minha vida de pernas para o ar.

Só que dessa vez... Eu não me deixaria envolver. Eu mataria minha obsessão bem antes que ela me matasse – assim como Tanya fez comigo.

Seria difícil matar Isabella Swan. Não pelo fato dela ser ela, mas sim, pelo fato de que depois dela... Ninguém mais me faria sentir um prazer tão grande.  
Mas era assim que tinha que ser.

Ela a caça, eu o caçador.

Esse era o ciclo natural das coisas.

Suspirei e peguei uma das roupas incrivelmente caras que Alice usava.  
Tive que prender a respiração com muita força, verdadeiramente surpreso por ainda não ter mordido aquele pescoço delicioso que parecia me atrair.

Ah... Pobre Isabella que teria um destino tão cruel.

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro cessar e arregalei os olhos quando percebi que há quase uma hora eu a deixara sozinha no quarto.  
Há muitos anos que o tempo não passava assim tão rápido.

_Merda_. Eu estava ficando maluco – só isso explicaria as coisas estranhas que estavam se remexendo dentro de mim.

Eu era uma vampiro malvado e bruto, não esse idiota deslumbrado que estava levando uma muda de roupas à uma linda mulher.

O que _diabos_ Isabella ainda estava fazendo viva?  
E que curiosidade sem sentido era essa, que me assolava cada vez que eu pensava em falar com ela?

_Cacete!_

Entrei no quarto silenciosamente e quase deixei as roupas caírem no chão.

Eu não esperava vê-la _nua_. Juro que a possibilidade nem passou pela minha cabeça – até porque o desejo de morde-la só se tornava _maior_.

Seu corpo, assim como ela, não era um simples corpo _mortal_.

Isabella não era baixa nem alta, e seu peso estava distribuído fantasticamente por todo seu corpo.

Surpreendi-me ao ver que ela tinha alguns músculos suaves pelos braços e barriga – sinal óbvio de que praticava algum tipo de exercício.

Sua pele era branquíssima e suave e, somente agora, percebi as olheiras embaixo de seus olhos castanhos.

É como se ela realmente fosse uma vampira. Sua beleza era esplendorosa e singela, pincelada por seu corpo com destreza, como se o próprio _Picasso_ houvesse a pintado.

E, mesmo que eu quisesse, não pude conter o desejo que me atravessou, quando sua nudez entrou completamente em meu campo de visão.

Saí do quarto em menos de um segundo, olhando para meu próprio corpo com surpresa.

Fazia muito tempo que _ele_ não reagia dessa forma. Muito tempo desde que eu desejei ter uma mulher junto a mim sexualmente.

Empurrei minha bochecha com a língua e, esperei um minuto inteiro, até que eu estivesse recomposto o suficiente para bater na porta.

_Toc, toc, toc. _

- Espere um pouco! – Isabella falou de dentro do quarto. – Eu vou entrar no banheiro, e você deixa a roupa sobre a cama. – Ela pediu.

Esperei até seus passos a levarem para o banheiro, e fiz o que ela pediu, sentindo o veneno circular por meus dentes com grande intensidade.

Que jogo delicioso esse, onde eu era o vilão e ela a mocinha.

Decidi que a manteria presa junto a mim, até que pudesse suportar a queimação na garganta. Era delicioso demais para não aproveitar aos poucos tudo o que ela poderia me oferecer.

Assustei-me com o fato de ser tão masoquista, mas não me importei com isso.

Eu estava necessitando _mesmo_ de algo novo em minha vida.

Alguma emoção que fosse, para me fazer esquecer a grande _merda_ que eu havia feito com tudo.

E Isabella, ao que tudo indicava, seria meu brinquedinho por alguns dias...

Arqueei meu lábio superior em um sorriso malicioso e fui tentar arrumar algo para alimentá-la. Afinal de contas, mesmo que não parecesse, Isabella era uma humana.

A minha humana.

_E humanitas tem fome, humanitas precisa comer_!

Ri comigo mesmo, animado com o trocadilho completamente sem sentido. E então, eu saí de casa.

E saí também – pelo menos temporariamente – do grande casulo que me aprisionara por tanto tempo.

*******

**N/A: Então? O que vocês estão achando? COMENTEEEM E FAÇAM UM CORAÇÃO AUTOR MAIS INSPIRADO! *-***

**Beijoos,**

**AMO VOCÊS!**


End file.
